I drove all night
by Queen Regent Of The North
Summary: Carson's thoughts when he came back a day early from London. There MUST have been another reason other than the luggage


_**My first attempt at a song fic (That actually turned into a song fic!) Hope you enjoy! Song is 'I drove all night' By Celine Dion **_

_**I wish I could say I owned it but alas I do not. **_

As Charles sat on the train back to Yorkshire he allowed his thoughts to wonder. Maybe he should have stayed with the family in London but quite honestly he just wanted to go home and the house keeper there, Mrs Goller, was more than capable of sending them on their way without him there. He was fond of Mrs Goller but she wasn't his housekeeper, who never stopped nagging him to ease up a little but was also never far from his side. London was a beautiful city and he enjoyed going there for the season but he often wished it was a much shorter trip. As much as he liked London he loved Downton all that much more. It was his home, the place that had taken him in when he was penniless and foolish, the place where he knew like the back of his hand but most of all it was the place where his wife, Elsie Hughes Carson was waiting for him. So here he was, traveling through the night to get back to her. She didn't even know he was coming but from her letters it was clear she missed him just as much as he missed her.

**I had to escape**

**The city was sticky and cruel**

**Maybe I should have called you first**

**But I was dying to get to you**

**I was dreaming while I drove**

**The long straight road ahead, uh, huh**

**Could taste your sweet kisses**

**Your arms open wide**

**This fever for you is just burning me up inside**

The train was now slowly coming to a halt, so he gathered his belongings and headed for the door. No sooner ad the doors been opened he was stepping onto the platform. He was nearly home and already he felt better. It late at night, so the path up to the house was as quiet as a crypt except for the sound of his footsteps. He might have found unnerving if he'd stopped to think about it but his mind was consumed by his Elsie.

**What in this world**

**Keeps us from falling apart**

**No matter where I go I hear**

**The beating of our one heart**

**I think about you**

**When the night is cold and dark**

**No one can move me**

**The way that you do**

**Nothing erases this feeling between me and you**

He opened the servants door into the house. He could hear Mrs Patmore and Elsie sharing a last cup of tea before bed, and daisy was packing away the washed pots and pans.

"Goodnight Elsie, just remember he'll be back in two nights time" Mrs Patmore said as she backed out of her sitting room, closing the door behind her. She caught sight of him as she turned and gasped but he quickly put his fingers to his lips. She nodded and quickly made her way upstairs grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He tiptoed his way towards her sitting room and quietly opened the door. She was sitting staring into the fire, with her mending on her lap. She'd let her hair down and it casscaded down in ringlets to her waist, surrounding her lovely face and somehow bringing attention to her grey eyes which were sparkling in the fire light. He crossed the room in two strides, grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet in one swift motion.

"Charles what on earth are you doing here?" She squeaked in surprise before he covered her lips with his and pulled her close by wrapping his arms around her waist. God he had missed this! After a few moments of surprised shock she responded by reaching behind his head and pulling him down to her while kissing him back.

**I drove all night to get to you**

**Is that all right**

**I drove all night**

**Crept in your room**

**Woke you from your sleep**

**To make love to you**

**Is that all right**

**I drove all night**

**Could taste your sweet kisses**

**Your arms open wide**

**This fever for you is just burning me up inside. **

"There was no need to comeback a day early. I'm perfectly capable of getting the house ready." She said as they double checked the house shortly before the family returned home.

'There was every need' he thought.

"Of course you are"

_**Thank you very much for reading my dismal attempt at a song fic. Please review and let me know what you thought!**_


End file.
